


Little Red Missing Scarf

by mllelouise



Series: The 2012 Teen Wolf Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins with a scarf (also known as the small insignificant thing that changed Derek Hale's life).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Missing Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Teen Wolf Christmas](http://teenwolf-christmas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt #1 : Scarf
> 
> Many thanks to MyLoveLoup for the support and the beta-ing !

It has become a habit. They leave their stuff hanging around the warehouse, including places where Derek has never seen them go like the cupboard under the stairs. (One day he will understand but on that day he’ll wish he had never sought what was happening in the cupboard under the stairs). Derek sometimes regrets the days when Scott refused any alliance. The evenings were quiet. The living room was less messy. (But only sometimes, because most of the time Derek loves the feeling of all this life around him).

Whenever the pack stays at the Hale house (for more or less pack-ish reasons) they leave and always leave behind various objects like a glove (just one, at least if he had a pair, it would be useful, but no, just one glove), candies but with only three remaining in the box, or a "super important because I have an test tomorrow" biology class workbook.

At first, Derek tries to remind them gently that the warehouse is where he lives, not just their training ground and certainly not a dump. But he soon realizes that everyone, without exception, considers "his" space as "their" headquarters.

Derek tries putting a box near the front door, writing "lost and found" on it. At first all he wants is to put spotlight on their terrible habit and show them they could try to behave. But actually the box happens to be so convenient to retrieve their forgotten items instead of having to search all over the place that the message stars unheard. Worse, the number of objects that accumulate there only increases.

So finally Derek just gives up. After all it’s their problem. If they miss their things, well too bad for them. Derek is not their mother. He’s their alpha for sure. But their mother, no way.

Until the red scarf.

It must have been stuck for a while between the couch cushions when he finds it, because Derek clearly remembers hearing Stiles grumble about catching the flu and even pneumonia (Drama Queen Stiles for the win) because he had lost his scarf, and it was a week ago. At least. It was on sushi night that's for sure. Derek remembers that it was Lydia's turn to choose the program of the evening, after the "official" part of the pack meeting. Sushi and two episodes of this tv show with two cops on an island and something about pineapples and they were shirtless half the time which probably explains why Lydia and Allison were so excited about it but not why they forced it on the group. Who had not protested that much, come to think of it.

The scarf is soft under his fingers. He should put it in the box with the rest of the abandoned objects.

Or he could give it back to Stiles.  It doesn’t have to be right now. It’s the middle of the night. Though maybe he shouldn’t wait because Stiles could actually catch a cold without his scarf and it would be Derek’s fault.

Or he could put it around his neck and close his eyes to just smell Stiles scent in the fabric and then he may never removed it, let alone give it back.

Derek squeezes the piece of wool tightly between his fingers, unable to decide what to do.


End file.
